From the Vaults: DDR VS The Ultimate Lifeform
by Darko's Moonlight 91
Summary: A beloved fanfic of mine that I wrote when I was younger. Title says it all. Shadow tries his luck on DDR. Does he succeed? Read to find out! R&R everyone and enjoy!


**From the Vaults:DRR VS The Ultimate Lifeform **

AN: This is an old piece that I had completely forgot about. I had it on an old account but I think it's time to repost it for a new group of people get some laughs. Without any further ado...please welcome back:

**DDR VS The Ultimate Lifefrom**

Disclaimer: Sega owns the Sonic Characters and Konami owns DDR.

It was a very normal day in Station Square. Too normal in fact. Nothing had blown up, heck Robotnik hadn't even tried to take over the city in a month. G.U.N had told people to take some time off and forced the Ultimate Lifeform to take some time off too. So here is where our story begins.

-XXX-

Shadow sighed as he walked down the sidewalks of Station Square. He wished that G.U.N hadn't given him time off, or the fact he didn't take it well and two soldiers had to carry him off kicking and screaming. As the ebony hedgehog walked, a sign caught his eye. Shadow studied the sign and the building it belong to.

"Hm," Shadow thought as he looked at the sign that said Arcade, "An arcade. Well if Faker, Tails and Cream can play these stupid games, I don't see why I can't." And with that, he went into the building.

-In The Arcade-

Shadow walk to the token machine and bought two dollars worth of tokens. He walked around the arcade, looking for some game to play, when it happened.  
"DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!" screamed one of the machines. Shadow spun around and looked at the machine that screamed at him. He read that it needed four tokens and in this game, you used your feet. Shadow put four tokens in the DDR machine. He looked at the difficult modes on it. Though Shadow is a noob at DDR, pride got the best of him and he chose the Basic level.

"Let's DDR!" yelled the announcer guy.  
"Shut up," mumbled Shadow, as he looked through the songs. Butterfly, Heaven is a '57 Metallic Gray and Dynamite Rave were good songs, but Shadow thought that they weren't good songs. He was about choose Speed Over Beethoven when he found the song called Sakura. Shadow liked the song's beat and chose it, before looking on how fast the song was.

"Are you ready?" asked the announcer guy.  
"I thought I told you to shut up," Shadow said to the machine. He looked back to the screen and saw the arrows and how fast they were going. Shadow tried hit them, but the song was too fast and failed.  
"There's always a tomorrow," said the announcer guy.  
"NO THERE ISN'T yelled Shadow, "I WILL GET THIS SONG RIGHT TODAY!"

-Four Hours and Many Tokens Later-

"Thank-you Mr. Sonic for taking Tails and I to the arcade," said Cream with a big smile on her face. Tails nodded in agreement with Cream.  
"No problem guys," Sonic said, smiling. Sonic loved it when he had to baby-sit Cream. It meant that Tails could have someone close to his own age to play with and every time she came over, the three of them went to the arcade to play video games. Sonic watched Tails and Cream enter the arcade, grab some tokens and went to find something to play.

"OH! You couldn't make it," yelled the DDR announcer guy. Sonic looked at the DDR machine.

"That's odd," Sonic thought, "Tails and Cream are really good at DD…," He looked closer at the machine to notice that wasn't Cream or Tails on the DDR machine, but Shadow, shaking with anger.

"Uh-oh," said Sonic as the explosion rant of The Ultimate Lifeform started.

"SHUT UP," screamed Shadow, "JUST SHUT UP! IF THIS SONG WASN'T SO HARD, MAYBE I WOULDN'T BE PLAYING YOU FOR FOUR DARN HOURS STRAIGHT! YOU KNOW WHAT DDR MACHINE, I'M GONNA SHIP YOU BACK TO THE KONAMI FACTORY WHERE YOU CAME FROM, BUT FIRST, I'M BEAT YOU WITH AMY'S HAMMER! HA HA HA!"

Sonic walked over to Shadow, whose legs had finally given out and collapsed on the DDR pad.

"Shadow, are you okay?" asked Sonic. Shadow looked up at him and smiled.  
"No Faker. No I'm not."

Sonic sighed and helped Shadow back on his feet, which he still had no feeling in and fell. Sonic sighed again and helped Shadow back, but this time he made Shadow use him as support.

"So, what song did you try playing?" Sonic asked.

"Sakura on basic," muttered Shadow. Sonic laughed and Shadow gave him the death glare for laughing.

"That was the first song I tried too. Same level too," Sonic said, looking at Shadow, who finally had feeling back in his legs and was standing. "But DDR is too complex. I prefer running over that game." Shadow was going to say that Sonic preferred running over everything, but bit his lip and kept silent.

All of a sudden, Cream and Tails came around a corner to see that the DDR Machine was not being used. The two smiled at this and put in their tokens. Shadow watched as Tails put his level on Difficult and Cream put her level on Expert.

"What song should we do?" asked Tails.

"I don't know," said Cream.

How about… Sakura?" they both asked at the same time and giggled at that. Shadow twitched at the fact they were doing that evil song.

-A Minute and Thirty-Nine Seconds Later-

"Can I call you a Dance Dance Master?" asked the DDR announcer guy. Cream smiled at her Triple A Star. Tails smiled at his Double A. Even though he wasn't good at DDR as Cream, Tails was still proud.

"HOW THE HECK DID THEY DO THAT!?" screamed Shadow, getting ready to go into one of his explosion rants again. Sonic looked at Shadow, and slapped himself.

"Here we go again," thought Sonic as he shook his head, listening to Shadow rant… again.

-XXX-

AN: This fic...my god this fic. This is a piece I wrote in high school when I work up one morning and thought "...Hey. Wouldn't it be funny if Shadow sucked at DDR?" Thus this was born way back in...2007-2008? Somewhere around there. Sadly time had taken its toll, and this beloved piece of writing was gone due to the original computer it was one being wiped clean and I'm sure the account on that it was on here is long gone to...or I removed it. It wasn't until I was looking at an old site of which my friends and I went to and for the fact we started a private guild that only we could enter that I found it again. I'm going through some rough times right now and this was one of those things that really did cheer me up... it also feels fitting to repost it on this day due to two certain hedgies having a birthday of sorts. Anyways I rambled long enough. I hoped you enjoyed. MARS will be back when I'm actually out of the rough patch I'm in


End file.
